Don't Turn Around
by Sozuki
Summary: (Song Fic) Darien brakes up with Serena because of the Damn Dreams. And Serena's chosen to commit suicide. 3rd chapter will be the suicide one...will she do it? Read and find out, heeheehee
1. Don't Turn Around

Don't Turn around  
  
Serena and her friends where sitting at the arcade when Darien came in. Serena smiled at him but he just looked downward. "Serena." he said, "I think we should break up." Serena and her friends just sat there shocked. Than Serena stood up. "But.but why?" "I just don't love you anymore!" ~*~ If you wanna leave I won't beg you to say And if you gotta go darling Maybe it's better that way ~*~*~ 2 weeks later ~*~*~ 'IM going to be strong, I won't show him im a baby. I'll pretend im over him.' Serena thought as she sat at the arcade drinking a milk shake. Than Darien walked in. he glanced at her once and gave her a cold glare. Serena flinched. 'Be strong, be strong, ignore him, ignore him.' Serena put a hand to her chest. Her heart was breaking. 'Im not going to cry, im not going to cry.' Serena thought but her eye's and heart deserved her. She turned around to see Darien walk out of the arcade, tears on the bridge of falling down her face. Serena couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and yelled, "Fine Darien! See if I care! Go On! Go!" ~*~ I'm gonna be strong I'm gonna do fine Don't worry about this heart of mine Walk out the door See if I care Go on and go ~*~*~ Later that week ~*~*~ "OH NO!! IM going to be SOOOOOOOOO Late!!!" Serena ran out of the house and down the street. She turned the corner and ran into somebody. "Oh! Im really sorry im just late for school, like always, sorry again." "Oh shove it meatball head!" Darien yelled. 'Why doesn't he love me anymore?' Serena thought as she fought with him. "You know what Darien! Go Away! I don't care what you think! Just leave me Alone!" Serena yelled as Darien stared down at her in shock. And he walked away after regaining his composer. 'That's right.walk away,' Serena thought, 'But don't turn around, I know you can feel my heart breaking but I won't let you see it. Damn these tears!' Serena furiously wiped away at the tears. 'Turn around and my cover is blown. Im letting you go Darien. Hope you find someone who will love you more than I did.and still do.' ~*~ But don't turn around Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking Don't turn around I don't want you seeing me cry Just walk away It's tearing me apart that you're leaving I'm letting you go But I won't let you know I won't let you know ~*~*~ 2 Weeks later ~*~*~ 'Im going to write him a note saying I won't miss him and all. Than maybe he'll stop running into me.or Vis versa.' Serena thought as she wrote a note to Darien. She gave it to Rini to give to him since she was going over to his apartment. "Here Rini, give this to him. But don't read it. You know it's a bunch of Bull, but don't tell him that, please?" Serena said handing Rini the note. Rini didn't have time to say anything because she ran up stairs. When Rini got to Darien's apartment she gave Darien the note. "What's this?" He asked. "Just read it." Rini said, her eye's where a little moist, but she ignored them. Darien read the note it said, Darien, I just want to get a few things straight. Im over you and im glade of it! Im free to look at guys again. I wont miss your arms around me or your kisses! I can't believe I wasted at least 2 years with you! Ha! Well good luck finding someone else, bet it will be easy for you. As I said before im over you! So leave me alone Jerk! Goodbye forever, Serena ~*~ I won't miss your arms around me Holding me tight And if you ever think about me Just know that I'll be all right ~*~ As Darien read the letter Serena was crying in her room. 'I've got to be strong! Maybe I was a little harsh in the note. No! He was harsh to me first! Declaring our love over just like that!' A tear fell off her cheek at that thought, 'No! Im going to be fine, nobody knows what im going threw, Darien for sure doesn't. Im going to have to learn to live with out you, Darien.Goodbye.forever.' ~*~ I'm gonna be strong I'm gonna do fine Don't worry about this heart of mine I will survive I'll make it through I'll even learn to live without you ~*~*~ The next Day ~*~*~ Serena once again ran into Darien. "Watch where your going Ass hole!" Serena yelled as she stormed past him. 'God did that hurt!' Serena thought on the bridge of tears again. ~*~ Don't turn around Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking Don't turn around I don't want you seeing me die Just walk away It's tearing me apart that you're leaving I'm letting you go But I won't let you know ~*~*~ Later that day ~*~*~ 'God!' Serena thought as she laid her head on the counter of the arcade. She had tears streaming down her face and luckily Darien wasn't there to see it. 'I wish I could just scream to the whole world that I still love him! When ever he walks away I wish I could say don't go.' With that Serena burst into another round of tears. ~*~ I wish I could scream out loud That I love you I wish I could say to you Don't go ~*~*~ Serena and Darien once again bump into each other ~*~*~ "Get the fuck away from me! Didn't that note tell you anything?" Serena yelled, her heart hurting. "Oh, shut the fuck up, you're the one who always bumps into me! Get lost!" Darien yelled. "I will! And you better to before I kick your ass! And you know I will!" Serena said as Darien walked off. Serena stood there, 'He feels my pain, I know he can! I wish he couldn't. It would be easier.' Serena thought. She looked into the arcade window to see her friends looking on in shock. 'They don't know what's going on, and im not going to let them know I still care for him.' She thought as she turned and walked away. 'He's gone and that's all there is to it.' ~*~ As he walks away He feels the pain growing strong People in your life They don't know what's going on Too proud to turn around He's gone ~*~*~ Later that week ~*~*~ 'He doesn't love me.and right now I wish I didn't love him so much.' Serena sighed. 'Oh well im going to make the best of it. I get to look for guys again!' She then dejectedly thought, 'oh joy.' Her friends look worried but Serena hardly spent time with them anymore. ~*~ Don't turn around Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking Don't turn around I don't want you seeing me cry It's tearing me apart that you're leaving I'm letting you go But I won't let you know ~*~ Serena sat at the arcade twirling her milkshake straw between her fingers. Her milkshake was still over half way full and she ordered a small. She and all her friends sighed at once. Serena than came to the decision to end her life.what did she have to live for? Nothing. 'I'd be better off this way. Nobody would care anyway, if Darien doesn't love me.who will?'  
  
END!!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shall I do a second Chapter? Well Review/E-mail and tell me!!!! 


	2. One Of Us

One Of Us (A.K.A. Don't Turn around 2)  
  
Serena and her friends where sitting at the arcade when Darien came in. Serena smiled at him but he just looked downward. "Serena." he said, "I think we should break up." Serena and her friends just sat there shocked. Than Serena stood up. "But.but why?" "I just don't love you anymore!" ~*~*~ They passed me by, all of those great romances  
  
You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances  
  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
  
And so I dealt you the blow  
  
One of us had to go  
  
Now it's different, I want you to know ~*~*~ 2 weeks later (Raye's P.O.V.) ~*~*~ 'I can't believe Darien has the guts to do that to Serena!' I thought as I looked at Serena who was drinking a milkshake. Than I saw Darien walked in. He glanced at Serena once and gave her just the coldest glare! I saw Serena flinch. She looked on the urge of tears again. I saw Serena put a hand to her chest. 'Her heart's breaking.' I thought. She turned around to see Darien walk out of the arcade, tears on the bridge of falling down her face. Than I saw her stand and yell, "Fine Darien! See if I care! Go On! Go!" She than broke down crying. I felt so bad and I couldn't help her. Isn't that what friends are for sometimes? Helping each other? Well.I can't take her pain away. All I can do is watch. ~*~ One of us is crying  
  
One of us is lying  
  
In her lonely bed  
  
Staring at the ceiling  
  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
  
One of us is lonely  
  
One of us is only  
  
Waiting for a call  
  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
  
Wishing she had never left at all ~*~*~ Later that week (Mina's P.O.V.) ~*~*~ "OH NO!! IM going to be SOOOOOOOOO Late!!!" I saw Serena run out of her house and down the street. I ran after her because we haven't talked for a while you know? Than I head somebody arguing. I peeked around the corner and saw Serena and Darien fighting. I have not heard Darien be so harsh! The tone in his voice was like 5 times as mean than before Beryl. "Oh shove it meatball head!" I heard Darien yell. She fought back. Than what surprised me was what she said next, "You know what Darien! Go Away! I don't care what you think! Just leave me Alone!" Darien looked shocked for a second but walked away like he didn't care! I looked at Serena to see her furiously wiped away at her tears. 'She still cares, she didn't mean what she said.' I thought as Serena walked the rest of the way to school. There's nothing I can do. I may be the Goddess of Love but I can't control love and I can't give love. What I don't get is why all of a sudden why Darien doesn't love her anymore? ~*~*~ I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
  
That's how I started the show  
  
One of us had to go  
  
~*~*~ 2 Weeks later (Rini's P.O.V.) ~*~*~ I just got off the phone with Darien because I asked if I could come over for a while, and went upstairs to check on Serena. I haven't heard anything from he room for at least an hour. I peeked threw the door and saw her crying. They where not the big cheesy sobs im used to hearing but real quiet tears. She was writing on a piece of paper. I admit I wanted to know what she was writing. But after I thought that she put it in an envelope and walked to her door. I quickly ran down stairs and sat on the couch pretending to look at a magazine, I have no idea what one. She came over to me and handed me the letter. You could still see fresh tears in her eye's she refused to let fall. "Here Rini, give this to him. But don't read it. You know it's a bunch of Bull, but don't tell him that, please?" Serena said handing Rini the note. Seeing the tears in her eyes I didn't say anything and didn't have time to because she ran back up stairs. I guess she heard me talking to Darien, but I had to make sure she meant him. I knew what was going on. And I admit again that I took just a peak in Serena's Diary. I opened the letter and read it. I couldn't believe it! When I got to Darien's I gave him the letter. He asked what it was. I didn't tell him. I said, "Just read it." And he did. It said, Darien, I just want to get a few things straight. Im over you and im glade of it! Im free to look at guys again. I wont miss your arms around me or your kisses! I can't believe I wasted at least 2 years with you! Ha! Well good luck finding someone else, bet it will be easy for you. As I said before im over you! So leave me alone Jerk! Goodbye forever, Serena Darien, to say the least, was just as shocked as I was. He said I could do whatever but not to bother him. His exact words where, "I've got work to do Rini, do what you want out hear but don't go in my room. I've got a paper due tomorrow and it has to have at least 2,000 words." He had no emotion on his face. It was just blank, his eye's looked empty. I bet his heart was to, than again he started this. I care for Serena like a sister and my momma, but there's nothing I can do. I hate to admit this but im just a kid. ~*~*~ Now I've changed and I want you to know  
  
One of us is crying  
  
One of us is lying  
  
In her lonely bed  
  
Staring at the ceiling  
  
~*~*~ In Serena's Room (Serena's Mom's POV) ~*~*~ I could hear Serena crying on the other side of her door. I didn't dare go in. Though I wanted to. It just wasn't my place to stop her tears. Only the Cause of her tears can stop her from crying. Though I wish I could. Even Sammy is getting Worried. There's Nothing I can do. ~*~*~ The next Day (Amy's POV) ~*~*~ I saw Serena walking down the Sidewalk and around the corner. I fallowed her to see if I could give her some comfort. But when I got to the corner I could hear Serena scream, "Watch where your going Ass hole!" and Stormed past the person. I looked to see Darien. He had a look of emptiness all over his fetchers. I feel bad for both of them now, even though Darien said he didn't love her, I think he's laying. Otherwise why would he not look complete like Serena does? ~*~ Later that day (Andrew's POV) ~*~*~ I saw Serena sitting at the counter Crying. She's like a Younger Sister to me.well another younger sister to me. I just want to help her. But she seems to reject everybody now days. Now she's in a fresh batch of tears. I just want to get that Darien back for what he's doing to her. Doesn't he know? ~*~ Serena and Darien once again bump into each other (Lita's POV) ~*~*~ "Get the fuck away from me! Didn't that note tell you anything?" I hear Serena yelled. "Oh, shut the fuck up, you're the one who always bumps into me! Get lost!" Darien yelled back. "I will! And you better to before I kick your ass! And you know I will!" Serena said as Darien walked off. Serena stood there, Everybody know's she can't kick his ass but if provoked she probly would try and maybe succeed. . She looked into the arcade window and saw us looking back. She doesn't know we know. If she did than maybe she would confide to one of us. If she does I hope it's me. Than she turned and walked away. Please Queen Serenity, let them comeback together. ~*~*~ Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
  
One of us is lonely  
  
One of us is only  
  
Waiting for a call  
  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
  
Wishing she had never left at all  
  
Never left at all  
  
~*~*~ At The Arcade (Amy's POV) ~*~*~ We all sat in our booth, Lita bored, Raye Reading a Manga even though I know she's not, Mina has a sad look in her eye's, Serena twirling her milkshake straw, and me, pretending to be into a very think novel. How could somebody read at a time like this? I was mostly glancing at Serena. She looked like she was trying to decide on something. Than she made her deicing Answer clear in her eye's. She's gong to try and commit suicide! I gasp and everybody looks at me. I blush and say something confusing. Everybody Sweatdrops. Because what I was saying was something supposed to be smart but was a bunch of jumble. I'll tell them later. I thought. Does she think NOBODY cares or something? I care! I hope she knows that. 


End file.
